Mii Hunger Games
NOTE: This is meant to be a fun little BrantSteele simulation. All the Miis who die in this come back to life. This is probably the only game I am familiar with. I hope this does not offend anyone! The Mii Hunger Games is a Brantsteele simulation by IAmAwesome2. The object of the Mii Hunger Games is to be the last person standing (i.e., alive). There are 24 Miis (referred to as "tributes" in the Hunger Games) organized into 12 districts, with there being one male and one female tribute in each district. The tributes compete in an arena that measures a few square miles that hosts a variety of environments. On the first day of the Hunger Games, each tribute stands on a platform in the center of the arena, also known as the Cornucopia. When the horn sounds, everyone must step off their platform and be speedy, for other tributes may kill them! The winner of the Mii Hunger Games was Matt. The Reaping TyroneDACot.JPG|Tyrone (District 1) LucíaDACot.JPG|Lucía (District 1) beef boss face.jpg|beef boss (District 2) AbbyDACot.jpg|Abby (District 2) DaveRamsey face.jpg|Dave Ramsey (District 3) Rachel Cruze face.jpg|Rachel Cruze (District 3) Takumi2.jpg|Takumi (District 4) Ava face.jpg|Ava (District 4) Judson face.jpg|Judson (District 5) MisakiDACot.JPG|Misaki (District 5) TommyDACot.jpg|Tommy (District 6) EvaDACot.JPG|Eva (District 6) Kienan face.jpg|Kienan (District 7) ElisaDACot.JPG|Elisa (District 7) Plank face.jpg|Plank (District 8) SakuraDACot.JPG|Sakura (District 8) Waluigi face.png|Waluigi (District 9) Misy.JPG|Misy (District 9) OscarDACot-0.JPG|Oscar (District 10) Kaytie face.jpg|Kaytie (District 10) Rebecca face.png|Rebecca (District 11) Matt.jpeg|Matt (District 11) Jon face.jpg|Jon (District 12) Cathy face.png|Cathy (District 12) # Tyrone and Lucía # beef boss and Abby # Dave Ramsey and Rachel Cruze # Takumi and Ava # Judson and Misaki # Tommy and Eva # Kienan and Elisa # Plank and Sakura # Waluigi and Misy # Oscar and Kaytie # Rebecca and Matt # Jon and Cathy The Bloodbath As the tributes stood on their platforms, the horn sounded. Rachel Cruze stayed at the Cornucopia for resources. Abby, Dave Ramsey, Misaki, Sakura, and Kaytie ran away from the Cornucopia. Elisa and Oscar fought for a bag. Oscar gave up and retreated. Then, Rebecca, Cathy, and Judson ran away from the Cornucopia. Waluigi convinces Tyrone not to kill him, but then Waluigi turns back on Tyrone and kills him. Takumi, Misy, beef boss, and Tommy run away from the Cornucopia. Jon stayed at the Cornucopia for resources. Kienan ran away from the Cornucopia. Eva snatched a bottle of alcohol and a rag. Lucía and Matt ran away from the Cornucopia, and Plank grabbed a backpack and retreated. Day 1 Highlights- Daytime Abby and Dave Ramsey split up to search for resources. beef boss, Kienan, and Takumi hunt for other tributes. Elisa and Plank split up to search for resources. Misy poisons Sakura's drink. She drinks it and dies. Jon travels to higher ground. Oscar explores the arena. Misaki receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Rebecca runs away from Lucía. Matt chases Kaytie. Judson begs for Eva to kill him. She refuses, keeping Judson alive. Ava stalks Tommy. Cathy thinks about home. Waluigi stalks Rachel Cruze. Fallen Tributes Two tributes died that day- Tyrone (District 1) and Sakura (District 8). Highlights- Nighttime Kienan, Rebecca, and Tommy sleep in shifts. Dave Ramsey and beef boss talk about the tributes still alive. Lucía tends to Matt's wounds. Rachel Cruze starts a fire. Takumi and Elisa talk about the tributes still alive. Ava tries to treat her infection. Cathy and Plank tell stories about themselves to each other. Jon tracks down and kills Judson. Kaytie begs for Eva to kill her. She reluctantly obliges, killing Kaytie. Abby tends to Misaki's wounds. Oscar cries himself to sleep. Misy goes to sleep. Waluigi attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. Day 2 Highlights- Daytime Waluigi practices his archery. Matt stalks Rachel Cruze. Misaki receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Misy receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. beef boss thinks about home. Jon dies from hunger. Kienan, Ava, Tommy, Plank, and Lucía hunt for other tributes. Cathy hunts for other tributes. Takumi and Oscar work together for the day. Rebecca and Dave Ramsey work together for the day. Eva overhears Elisa and Abby talking in the distance. Fallen Tributes Three tributes died that day- Judson (District 5), Kaytie (District 10) and Jon (District 12). Highlights- Nighttime Matt severely slices Cathy with a sword. Kienan thinks about winning. Waluigi dies from thirst. Plank fends Misaki, Rebecca, and Misy away from his fire. Elisa passes out from exhaustion. Abby, Lucía, Takumi, Oscar, and beef boss sleep in shifts. Eva convinces Tommy to snuggle with her. Ava attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. Rachel Cruze receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Dave Ramsey receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Day 3 Highlights- Daytime beef boss injures himself. Rachel Cruze attacks Abby, but she manages to escape. Misy severely injures Dave Ramsey, but puts him out of his misery. Eva travels to higher ground. Lucía, Matt, Tommy, Oscar, and Misaki hunt for other tributes. Kienan searches for firewood. Plank overpowers Ava, killing her. Takumi fishes. Elisa receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Rebecca dies from hypothermia. Fallen Tributes Five tributes die that day- Cathy (District 12), Waluigi (District 9), Dave Ramsey (District 3), Ava (District 4), and Rebecca (District 11) Highlights- Nighttime Takumi lets Elisa into his shelter. Tommy and beef boss tell stories about themselves to each other. Oscar and Misaki run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Kienan receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Misy questions her sanity. Rachel Cruze tends to Lucía's wounds. Matt loses sight of where he is. Eva and Abby run into each other and decide to truce for the night. Plank questions his sanity. Day 4 Highlights- Daytime Misy sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Plank kills Rachel Cruze while she is resting. Oscar travels to higher ground. Lucía, Misaki, Kienan, and Abby raid Eva's camp while she is hunting. Matt receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Elisa chases beef boss. Takumi tends to Tommy's wounds. Arena Event!- Highlights A tsunami rolls into the arena. Eva survives. Misy defeats beef boss, but throws him in the water to make sure he dies. Elisa is swept away. Tommy survives. Lucía survives. Misaki fatally injures herself on debris. Plank and Takumi smash their heads together as the tsunami rolls in, leaving them both to drown. Kienan fatally injures himself on debris. Matt survives. Oscar survives. Abby fatally injures herself on debris. Fallen Tributes Eight tributes die that day: Rachel Cruze (District 3), beef boss (District 2), Elisa (District 7), Misaki (District 5), Plank (District 8), Takumi (District 4), Kienan (District 7), and Abby (District 2) Highlights- Nighttime Lucía tends to Oscar's wounds. Misy looks at the night sky. Matt receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Tommy looks at the night sky. Eva loses sight of where she is. Day 5 The Feast The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Eva stuffs a bundle of dry clothing into a backpack before sprinting away. Oscar kills Lucía with a sickle. Tommy attacks Matt, but Misy protects him, killing Tommy. Highlights- Daytime Eva fishes. Matt tends to Oscar's wounds. Misy cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. Fallen Tributes Three tributes die that day: Lucía (District 1), Tommy (District 6), and Misy (District 9). Highlights- Nighttime Eva starts a fire. Oscar climbs a tree to rest. Matt tends to his wounds. Day 6 Highlights- Daytime Oscar hunts for other tributes. Eva tries to sleep through the entire day. Matt fishes. Fallen Tributes Nobody died today! Highlights- Nighttime Oscar sees a fire, but stays hidden. Eva thinks about home. Matt thinks about home. Day 7 Highlights- Daytime Eva discovers a cave. Oscar makes a slingshot. Matt practices his archery. Fallen Tributes Nobody died today! Highlights- Nighttime Matt looks at the night sky. Eva sets up camp for the night. Oscar accidentally steps on a landmine. Day 8 Highlights- Daytime Eva dies from an infection. Fallen Tributes Two tributes died that day- Oscar (District 10), and Eva (District 6) Winner The winner was Matt, from District 11! Results By Individual 1. Matt 2. Eva 3. Oscar 4. Misy 5. Tommy 6. Lucía 7. Abby 8. Kienan 9. Takumi 10. Plank 11. Misaki 12. Elisa 13. beef boss 14. Rachel Cruze 15. Rebecca 16. Ava 17. Dave Ramsey 18. Waluigi 19. Cathy 20. Jon 21. Kaytie 22. Judson 23. Sakura 24. Tyrone By District 1. District 11 2. District 6 3. District 10 4. District 9 5. District 1 6. District 2 7. District 7 8. District 4 9. District 8 10. District 5 11. District 3 12. District 12 By Kills # Misy: 4 # Plank: 2 # Jon, Matt, Oscar, Waluigi, and Eva: 1 Trivia * You can make your own simulation using these Miis here: http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/r.php?c=3Ilpu5Kz * The Mii Hunger Games was based off of the game of the same name in the Hunger Games books by Suzanne Collins. * In the first Hunger Games that is mentioned in the series, District 12 wins. In the Mii Hunger Games, District 12 was last place. * Matt was the winner of Mii Hunger Games- Year 1. * Misy had the most kills, making her the "Most Bloodthirsty". However, she committed suicide shortly afterward. * After the Hunger Games- Year 1 was over, all the Miis that died came back to life. This is to make the Games less morbid. * There may be a Year 2 of the Mii Hunger Games. Category:BrantSteele Simulations